


Seeing Things

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Job, Boss - Freeform, Dominating, Engineering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, New Job, larry stylinson - Freeform, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a new job at an engineering firm where Louis already works.</p><p>See what happens when they meet and sparks fly :)</p><p>Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the boys personally. This is simply a work of fiction and my imagination.

Harry's been Louis' secret crush for a while now and hasn't it been exciting!  
They first met at work in their engineering office on the day of Harry's orientation.  
Louis is an area manager, but not Harry's manager, so they don't work directly with one another on a daily basis but their teams do interact so most people know one another.  
Both are openly gay. No big deal in this day and age, but it's still not something either of them flaunt at work as they feel it would be unprofessional. As would it be for anyone else to bring their private lives to work.  
Sure, most people talk about their partners, kids, hobbies etc but theirs is a professional environment so it is a rare occasion when someone's sex life is mentioned freely!

Louis noticed Harry first while he was being introduced to his team. Their office is open plan with cubicles for each worker surrounded by their team and big, glass offices on a mezzanine level above them for the bosses.  
Louis noticed how lanky Harry was and immedietly fell for his slightly curly dark brown hair. From the far side of the office, Louis saw that Harry has light coloured eyes, but couldn't quite see what colour they were. He noticed Harry's beautiful dimples set deeply into his fresh, youthful face and his gaydar started going wild at Harry's dress sense.  
Kind of casual, but totally professional, Harry prefers mostly black, Louis noticed that Monday morning.  
A light scarf wrapped loosly around his neck in bright coloured thin stripes tangled up with his cross chest genuine leather satchel set him in Louis mind for sure.  
Harry seemed genuinely friendly and Louis hoped he actually was, as this industry can be very stressful and personalities can be quite stale at times.  
Harry did actually see Louis that day too.  
While being introduced to the new people he would be working with, Harry looked quickly across the office and noticed the slightly shorter and fairer man gazing his way.  
Louis felt his heartbeat quicken a little but tried not to notice as he kept his mind on the job.  
He would've smiled, but he is shy, afterall!

Five days later, his first working week at the new company complete, Louis felt Harry found himself already ingrained in the office comraderie.  
He'd settled into his position and the office relatively easily, and looked like he was more than happy to accept the offer of after work drinks that Friday afternoon.  
During the week, Harry had gotten to know the members of his team fairly well and had aslo spoken to some of the surrounding staff, but other than a quick hello to those who worked further from him, he hadn't really gotten to know them.  
Most people have their routine, like any work place, so come in at the same time, sit at the same desk, have the same lunch and then go home at the same time.  
Hardly an environment to get to know anyone very well.  
  
It seemed a tender that another team had been working on for months had been won and everyone was celebrating.  
Harry noticed the team from the far end of the office had left early to celebrate and assumed they were the one's who'd won the contract.  
After shutting down his computer, Harry put on his light jacket to ward against the Autumn chill, wrapped his scarf around his neck, grabbed his bag and walked out with some of his colleagues.  
  
The winning team were already celebrating when Harry and everyone else arrived.  
Empty shot glasses were on their table along with empty crisps packets, cigerette butts and the beer glass tower they'd started to build!  
The rule was, anyone who had a beer had to skull the dregs (usually egged on by their counterparts) and place their glass on the next rung of the tower. Their ambitions were to reach the low ceiling of the period style pub.  
The landlord would ordinarily not allow such roudy behaviour, but he could tell these people had money, so he let them be.  
So long as no fights broke out or anything got broken, they were welcome to party, the landlord reakoned!  
Cheers went up from the winners everytime someone entered the pub, whether they knew them or not.  
Louis raised his eyebrows and winked at a fellow team member when Harry walked in, sinking the last of his beer and completing the next stage of the glass tower.  
The team member laughed and reminded Louis jokingly that there was to be no fratenisation with the staff.  
Louis responded by saying that Harry was not a staff member of his, so the rule could be bent and Lois could have his way with him!  
  
Louis thought he'd already had 3 shots and a beer so was fuelled by alcohol when he sidled up to Harry at the bar.  
Harry was ordering just a beer, but Louis told the bar tender to add on 4 vodka shots and another beer for which he would pay.  
Harry had looked quizically at Louis without saying anything, a small smile starting to show his dimples, while Louis introduced himself and drunkenly started chatting while waiting for their drinks.  
"Bottoms up" Louis had said, grabbing a shot.  
Harry took one too, still not having said much to Louis, and they watched each other while they drunk it down in one go.  
They mainly stuck around one another that night. Not always side by side, but generally in the close vacinity of each other, both knowing they would fuck tonight.  
Nearing closing time, the pub was almost empty when Louis finally rememberd he'd left his mobile at work, charging on his desk.  
In his haste to celebrate and show appreciation for his hard working team, he'd left it there without noticing.  
Louis was sure he could hear it ringing in the background somewhere though?!

  
Both men walked outside with several of their other drunk colleagues, parting ways with them as the others all conveniently jumped into a taxi.  
Louis explained the phone situation and asked Harry to join him while retreaving it, saying they could then continue the party elsewhere if Harry liked.  
At the corner of the pub in the dim yellow street light, Harry grabbed Louis up against the wall and put one hand to his face.  
"I'm only going to get your phone with you if you promise to fuck me later" he smiled as he kissed Louis.  
In his drunken state Louis didn't answer with words, just a slight moan.  
Was that his phone ringing in the distance again?  
  
Harry grabbed Louis crotch and squeezed lightly, ensuring he only got more moans of agreement from Louis.

+

Back in the office block, Louis swiped at the light switches hoping to connect with the right one.  
Through what he felt were beer goggles, he ended up turning the mezzanine lights on. But it filtered through to the cibicles enough to see where they were going so he left it at that.  
At his desk, Louis slowly bent down to unplug the charger from the power board on the floor and Harry couldn't resist him.  
He grabbed at Louis hips and pressed his crotch into Louis arse.  
Louis didn't react at first but then let out a little moan that let Harry know to keep going.  
Harry pushed into Louis a little further and felt his cock start to harden.  
Louis put his hands on the desk and positioned his legs a little further apart, simultaneously tipping his arse up a little.  
Harry reached around and grabbed Louis cock through his pants and noticed he was hardening up too.  
Louis straightened up and turned to Harry, reaching up to kiss him.  
Louis felt like he was dreaming an opened his eyes to make sure Harry really was there.  
  
Harry couldn't wait any longer so he unzipped Louis' navy blue suit pants, got down on his knee's and started to suck on Louis cock. His motions were fast and Louis' moans came on quickly too. Louis had on a button down white business shirt and he had to pull it up to see what Harry was doing.  
Harry had taken all of Louis' now rock hard cock into his mouth and was twisting his head a little to each side as he motioned up and down. He also had a hand around the base of Louis cock that he was furiously pumping up and down to add to the pleasure.  
Louis was trying to enjoy the moment but he was also a practical thinker.  
Should he try and return the favour or just keep receiving?  
Were the CCTV camera's recording? And were the really manned 24/7?  
These thoughts soon left his mind as Harry started to trace a hand back to Louis arse to play with his butt hole.  
Louis was on the brink of cumming.  
He started to moan louder, faster, his little stomach pumping in and out with each raspy breath.  
Harry knew what was about to happen and was proud. He loved knowing that he had given someone the ultimate pleasure.  
Harry started to deep throat Louis and that only exacerbated the situation.  
Louis was almost going to call Harry a smart arse because he had read Louis so well, but instead, he grabbed a bunch of Harry's hair in his hands and started to push and pull Harry's head onto him.  
"Oh fuck" Louis whispered through gutteral moans, and then promptly came in Harry's mouth, mostly straight down his throat.  
  
Harry swallowed Louis load that was shot into his throat and slowly released the throbbing cock from his mouth, trying to clean up as much of the cum as he could. Louis smiled down at Harry, who, still on his knee's, was looking at Louis' cock.  
Harry finally looked into Louis' eyes and Louis whispered through laboured breathing "Fuck, I have wanted you all week, you sexy fucker!"  
Harry giggled a little, his dimples on show, and looked to the floor, a little embarrassed.  
Louis would love to return the favour but at that moment he felt too drunk and woozy and just wanted to sleep. Right about then, a fax machine started to ring and changed the mood.  
Or was that his phone again now that he did actually have it in his pocket?  
  
They remembered where they were.  
Louis did his pants up and they made their exit onto the windy, dark street below.  
Wanting to keep things casual, they didn't know if they should spend the night together. While Louis felt both of them were thinking the same thing, neither of them wanted to say it.  
A taxi made it's way towards them and slowed down, so Harry caught the drivers' attention and put Louis in it.  
So sweet, Louis thought.  
Harry watched Louis close his eye's in his drunken state as the taxi pulled away, and then turned to make his own way home.

+

Harry didn't know what he'd be walking into on Monday morning as he pushed through the heavy, frosted glass front doors of their office.  
He had a quick glance over to where Louis' team sat, but there was no sign of him, so he went right to his own work station and got to work.  
There was no time for coffee breaks or chatting that morning; Harry's team were on the brink of winning their own very large contract and there were deadlines to meet, figures to check, signatures to get.  
It was almost 2pm by the time Harry was desperate for a break.  
He stood at his cubicle stretching for a few seconds before making his move.  
  
Theirs was an old heritage building with no room for renovation, so their office shared a bathroom with the other companies on the same floor.  
Harry made his way back out the heavy glass doors and down the corridor to the bathroom.  
Washing his hands after releaving himself, Harry felt the presence of someone behind him and looked in the mirror over his shoulder at them.  
At the same time a pair of hands suddenly touched his sides and slid around his waist.  
Harry didn't have to think too hard about who the hands belonged to.  
 Louis knew he remembered very well the small, well manicured fingers that belonged to an equally small, caramel-ly tanned hand.  
And he remembered, also very well, how those caramel-ly tanned hands had grabbed at his hair while he was on his knee's last Friday night.  
Louis. Hot, sexy Louis.  
"I didn't get the chance to return the favour" he drawled into Harry's ear.  
They looked into the mirror at each other, the smaller man now with his arms all the way around the larger Harry's waist, his hands linked together.  
"I suppose you owe me then, don't you?" Harry flirted back, winking at Louis' reflection.  
"I'm free now" Louis responded to Harry's reflection, pressing himself closer.  
Harry looked confused. Now? At work? In the bathroom that four or five companies share?  
Louis read his expression and took charge of the situation, not for the first time, they both noticed.  
He untangled himself from Harry's back and pulled at his elbow, motioning for him to follow.  
Shy Louis opened the bathroom door, excited at his deciciveness, made sure the coast was clear and walked out, Harry at his tail.

 

They turned right out of the bathroom and walked down the corridor about 10 metres where Louis pushed open another bathroom door. It was a disabled bathroom Harry noticed. He'd never been this far down the corridor before, so of course he didn't know it was there, but that didn't matter in that moment.  
Harry was excited but cautious as he followed Louis inside. He'd only had this job a week and didn't need to be losing it already!  
Before he could think anything further, Louis was pinning him up against a wall and kissing him hard.  
Louis cupped Harry's cock in his right hand and started to massage softly, smiling as he did.  
Still kissing one another, Harry smiled too. "What are you doing"? he asked, but not resisting Louis' touch or pulling away.  
"Returning the favour, big boy" Louis drawled as he undid Harry's belt and skinny black jeans.  
"What if someone comes in"? Harry started to protest as Louis got to his knees.  
"The door's locked. No-one's going to try and bother someone in the disabled loo. Just keep your voice down"!  
"I'll try to" Harry gasped as Louis expertly took his dick in his mouth.  
  
Louis thought he heard someone walk past with a set of keys jingling in their pocket, but the sound was in the distance and he was mid blow job, so he just kept going.  
  
Harry relaxed immedietly. He was still standing up against the wall, one hand gripping the sink, the other on Louis' head.  
For a few seconds he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. But he likes to watch when someone is sucking him off, so he did just that. Louis looked up at him and released Harry's length from his mouth, but kept his tongue out, licking at the knob. "Like what you see, huh"?  
"I do, I do." he winked, and smiled that cute little smile that shows his dimples.  
Louis took just Harry's knob end in his mouth and started to suck quite hard and flick it with his tongue at the same time.  
"Oh, now THAT'S good" Harry said, almost a little too loud.  
"Sssshhhh" Louis giggled, which makes Harry giggle too.  
Louis took Harry's balls in his mouth gently and he noticed a little cum on Harry's slit. Louis had Harry's hard cock in his hand and was working him hard.  
He started to alternate between licking Harry's balls and shaft to sucking his knob and deep throating the whole thing. He was working nice and fast. He wanted results in the form of Harry's cum in his mouth, and from the soft moans he could hear and the slow thrusting movement of Harry's hips, he knew it'd be happening soon.

"Kiss me" Harry demanded, pulling Louis up from his knee's.  
"But I was having so much fun" Louis smiled into Harry's mouth as their lips met once again.  
Harry turned Louis' back to the wall and pressed himself up against him, his hard cock bouncing freely between them.  
Louis took Harry's cock in his hand once more and started working his magic again. He was getting a little hard himself, but he wanted the moment to be about Harry. And besides, they WERE at work, and this was supposed to be quick!  
He pulled his mouth off Harry's and looked him right in the eye's as he masterbated Harry closer to climax, their heavy breathing the only thing either of them could hear. He couldn't help but drink in the pure white skin and green eyes of his beauty and felt like he could honestly spend a lifetime just gazing at Harry.  
Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried to grab for Louis' cock too, but Louis pushed him away.  
"Uh uh honey, this is MY turn for fun" Louis whispered a cheeky smile on his lips.  
Harry, being taller than Louis, put both hands against the wall over Louis' head and arched his back outwards so he could look down into the cavity between them and watch Louis pleasure him.  
"Fuck me, you're good at that" Harry moaned softly into Louis' ear with his deep, silky voice.  
Louis just smiled up at Harry and started moving his hand faster.  
  
Louis thought he heard the person with the keys walk past again, probably going back to their office, and tried to keep his breathing to himself!  
  
"Oh god" Harry started to pant. "God, that is so good" he smiled, looking up above them at nothing in particular.  
Harry's hips are thrusting in time with Louis' hand motions now, almost as if he is fucking Louis hand.  
He was close. He was going to cum but remembered where they were.  
"Move, move" he said to Louis.  
"What"? Louis questioned, confused.  
"I'm gonna cum in the sink" he groaned, trying to take his cock out of Louis hand and quickly kissing him at the same time.  
"No" Louis replied, and quick as a flash he was on his knee's again, Harrys hard cock exploding just as he got it back into his mouth.  
"Oh fuuuuuuccckkk" Harry moaned, trying to keep quiet.  
When Harry had shot most of his load, he grabbed his cock and removed it mostly from Louis mouth. He shook it a little on Louis lips, drops of cum flying over his face, and smiled down at him.  
Louis, not quite ready for the moment to be over, stuck out his tongue and started to lick Harry's knob, making sure to clean up every last drop of cum.

+

Harry's team worked late every day that week, trying to get their tender ready for the client.  
Late on the Thursday afternoon, while working at his computer, a message Harry had never seen before popped up on the screen.  
WORK STATION E21 WANTS TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU. ACCEPT OR DENY?  
Harry looked around at the others around him. Nothing was amiss with his colleagues, and, tired from working so hard, he didn't think before pressing ACCEPT.  
For a split second Harry regretted his decision. It was part of his contract that he wouldn't use company computers for his own private use, and as he didn't know what this was, he didn't know if he was breaking company policy.  
Too late.  
Another message popped up before he could think anything further.  
"Stay back late tonight. I need to see you".  
Harry was still confused and wondering who his messenger was but was hoping it was Louis. Considering he didn't know where the message had come from and it was so non descript, it could have been anyone; including his boss.  
There was a reply button, so Harry clicked on it and typed an equally non descript response, deciding to keep it clean, just in case. "Ok. But where do I meet you?"  
"Manager's office M1 on the mezanine level" came the quick reply.  
Harry didn't know if he should reply again, but the message window closed just as quickly as it had appeared, so the decision was made for him really.

+

At 6.30 that night when most of the office had already left, Harry decided to make his way up to the mezanine level.  
He took his work satchel with him and was prepared for a meeting with the boss, so he took a quick deep breath at the bottom of the stairs before bounding up them.  
He had scenarios of conversations about his work performance thus far running through his head as he knocked on the office door and heard it's occupant beckon him inside with a curt " Come in!"  
Harry turned the door knob and was opening the door when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him in.  
The office was completely glass but the venetian blinds were down and partly drawn, so he hadn't been able to see inside.  
The office lights were off, but light from the office below filtered through the partly open blinds.  
Before he knew what was happening, a normally reserved Louis was pushing Harry up against the back of the door and kissing him.  
Louis liked how he had been taking control of the situation lately. He hoped he'd be like this in future too!  
  
It took Harry a second or two to work out what was going on but then Harry smiled into Louis' mouth and kissed him back.  
"I thought this was some sort of performance review" he mumbled, not really taking his lips off Louis'.  
"It's not a review, but I'd love a performance if you're offering" Louis replied, laughing a little.  
"You first" Harry laughed back.  
"I'm shy"  
"You're a manager aren't you? Aren't managers supposed to take the lead?"  
"Mmm...the lead...yes...I love taking the lead" he replied into Harry's neck with a smile while giving it a quick soft bite.  
"Hahaha, thought you might" Harry replied while raking his hand through Louis' hair.

Harry was wearing the same belt and skinny jeans from their last dalliance, so Louis knew exactly how to take them off and took no time in doing so.  
"Jesus, you're quick!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Ive been waiting three days for you, what do you expect?" Louis slurped as he took Harry's still partly flaccid cock into his mouth.  
Did someone just walk past, Louis wondered, thinking everyone had already gone home. Must be the cleaner, but who cares, he continued musing in his own mind. I've got my boy, that's all that matters right now!  
And besides, having someone so close by only made it more exciting.  
  
Harry could do nothing but put his head back and laugh, his hand still tangled in Louis perfectly styled, straight brown hair.  
If someone had asked, he would have to admit that he had been thinking about Louis a lot these past few days too.  
Things started happening quickly from then as Louis gave Harry an amazing blow job, just like he had a few days before.  
Harry started panting heavily as Louis worked him to climax.  
His hips were rocking back and forth against the venetian blinds on the doors in time with Louis' sucking. They were so vigorous that his bare butt had parted some of the rungs of the blinds and was pressed against the glass door.  
"Oh god, you are so good at that" Harry groaned and half laughed at the same time.  
"It's easy to be good at something when the subject is so sexy" Louis replied cheekily, almost sounding cheesey.  
"Ha ha ha, yeah right! Come here, I don't wanna be cumming just yet" Harry said while pulling Louis to his feet, not for the first time that week.  
Then they were both on their feet, torso's touching, eye's searching one anothers.  
Harry put his arm around the back of Louis' back and pulled him even closer.  
They were kissing passionately, Harry's cock once again bouncing around between them in the cool air that smelt of sex.  
Harry grabbed for Louis' hardening appendage and Louis realised he was smiling.

+

Suddenly Louis feels someone's hand on the back of his shoulders. Phone's are ringing in his ears all of a sudden and he realises he has a pen in his mouth.  He's smiling this huge, giddish smile as he turns in his office chair to see his boss standing there.  
"Sorry mate, didn't mean to startle you. We're all going to the pub to celebrate winning that contract. You comming?"  
Louis' head is foggy.  
What's going on?  
He stares at his boss for a second longer, mouth open wide, not understanding.

  
"Are you alright mate? You've been sitting here for a while now. I could see you from up in my office and thought you were seeing pound signs infront of your eyes because of the bonus you'll be getting now you've won a major contract."  
"Yeah mate....ah.. pound signs, yeah, that's it." Louis replies nonchalantly, wiping the drool from his mouth and partly waking up from his fog.  
"I've been ringing your mobile trying to get your attention and the cleaners have been cleaning around you but you've just been sat here for 10 minuites or so, staring into space."  
"What day is it?" Louis suddenly asks, his fog finally clearing.  
"Ah....Friday mate" his boss replies a little confused, but pressing on anyway. "You know, the end of the week. We just won that contract this morning and we're all going to the pub."  
"Oh yeah...Friday" Louis mumbles to himself.  
"You sure you're alright mate?" his boss asks sounding a little more concerned and waving his hand in front of Louis' face.

"Yeah boss, all good" Louis finally replies. "Must have been daydreaming....."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
   
   
  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
